never letting you go
by flying.rainbow.kitty
Summary: Naru is missing Mai. He soon talks to her over the phone and finds out everyone left her.He invites her to come work for him in London. She agrees. Naru and Gene find themselves falling in love with Mai.Who will win her heart? Who will be the one turned down? Can old feelings get in the way of a new realtionship?
1. soon to see

**Me: hey guys this is my first ghost hunt fanfiction**

**Mai: yay way to go rainbow**

**Naru: mai don't be so cheerful**

**Mai: *cries in corner***

**Me: NARU!OFFICE NOW!**

**Naru: *walks into office***

**Me: lin disclaimer please *smiles cutely* *goes in office and slams door***

**Lin: .kitty dosent own ghost hunt only the plot**

Why? Why did they hurt me? Why did he hurt me? Why did he lie? These are questions Mai asks herself daily since they left. She cries herself to sleep at night. Ever since Naru rejected her she hasn't been the they found out that he was Oliver Davis and he found his brother who was very much alive he left. She confessed her love to him and he said "me or gene." It hurt her to say the least. After that everyone left her

Yasu- He got into a collage in the states. He tried to keep calling her and emailing her. After a while he got a ton of work loaded on him and he had to stop calling all the time. He still emailed. But later on he stopped doing that too

Masako- She had her show to do. They never really did get along either. They did talk on the phone every once and a while but they soon stopped that ever since she started her tour.

John- H kept in contact the longest but soon he had to go to Australia. He called her and talked to her multiple times. He even skyped her. A year later he just stooped talking to her. He sent her a letter saying sorry but he couldn't talk anymore that it was getting expensive so they lost contact as well

Ayako- She had left shortly after Naru did. She had to keep her parents hospital running in Kyoto and she was rarely ever available to talk. Some time she would call but just like everyone else that stopped.

Takigawa- He stayed with Mai a week or two at her house. But then he had to go take care of his dying grandma. He called her every once and awhile but they texted more than anything. They stopped that not long ago.

Mai always wondered if she did something wrong. She knew no one would blame her but she couldn't help but blame herself. As she was walking the streets of Shibuya, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. she didn't recognize the number but answered it any way. _Maybe its someone with a job available, she thought. _Well she couldn't be more right.

Narus'P.O.V

I couldn't help it. I missed her tea. I missed her stomping out of my office calling me a jerk and every name in the book. But most of all I missed her smile. Those eyes as well. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "come in" I said in my usual stoic voice. My mother emerged into my room. Time for another lecture.

"Hi honey dinner is ready and you should come eat with us" oh no! Not that face. She was giving me an innocent look. I would rather not fight with her. I got up out of my big comfy chair and walked past her. Once I was at the door a lovely smell hit my nose. I walked down stairs and into the dinning room. I saw my twin brother Eugene or gene for short, Lin, Madoka and my father sitting there.

After dinner still Naru's P.O.V

After dinner I went to my room again. I looked at the pictures of S.P.R. I saw one with me and Mai. I had my arm around her waist and her head was resting on my shoulder. _I remember this. I had a crush on her back then. I still don't know what she saw in me. I knew she had loved gene after I found out he was in her dreams. Hmm I wonder what she is doing right now maybe I should call her. _Before I knew what I was doing I had picked up the phone and was dialing her number. _Wow after all this time I still remember it. _The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello is this Mai Taniyama." Oh god what was I doing. I heard a gasp and then a thud on the other end. "Naru is that you?" I heard her beautiful voice say_. Ahh get a hold on your feelings._ I felt my pants tighten a little. "Yes Mai it's me" I said as it was the most understandable thing in the world. "Hi Naru what's up." "Nothing much I was just calling to see how you were doing." After I realized what I said I thought I sounded like a love struck teenager. I heard giggling on the other line "I'm doing fine. After I got through the shock of everyone leaving, I got a job. It doesn't pay much so I had to drop out of collage. But its ok once I get a good job that pays more I will probably do online collage. How are you, Gene and Lin?" Everyone left her? She dropped out of collage? Not getting paid enough? "umm Naru" she said bringing me out of my thoughth "I've been good so have Gene and Lin."

As I was sitting at my desk I was thinking. Maybe I could offer Mai a job in London. I did miss her….TEA! I MISSED HER TEA! Oh who am I kidding I just plain out missed her and her only. Not her tea. But I did miss her tea as well. I missed her constant if-she-gets-scared-she-clings-to-me-ness. That's it im going to offer her a job here.

Mai's P.O.V

I can believe he called me. After we had greeted each other we had talked for three hours. I could feel the feelings coming back. I really missed him. As I was sitting in my kitchen doing my bills my house phone rang. I got up and grabbed it. "Hello Mai speaking" I said cheerfully. "Mai its Oliver. I wanted to ask you a very serious question." _Oh no he is gonna ask me to stop talking to him. I cant handle that not again oh god please no._ "ask away." I answered back. _Oh you baka why did you say that. Baka baka baka baka baka- _"Would you like to come be my assistant at B.S.P.R?" Once I heard that my mind ramble was cut to a stop. _His assistant. Again. Oh my god. Is he really asking that? Yay I cant believe it I get to go all the way to London. And even better I get to work for Naru. That means being able to see him all day. _

"Umm Mai Mai Mai are you th…." I cut him of with a squeal. "Omg Naru I would love to come to London and work for you. When do I need to be there?" _How am I going to buy the ticket? Where will I live? So many things to do. _"I have already bought your ticket it should be in the mail tomorrow. Also you will be living with me since my office is in my home and you wont be late." I could practically see his smirk "you self centered jerk!" I exclaimed. I heard him laugh on the other end. "Me and my father will be picking you up Monday. I have to go Mai I will talk to you later. Good bye" he said. "Bye Naru talk to you later."

The next day

The sun was peeking in through my window. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them. I looked at my clock. I had two hours till I had to be at the airport. I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stripped down to nothing. I let the water wash over me as I stood there thinking. I always thought best in the shower. After cleaning my body and hair I got out and dried off.

I tied the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door and went into my cold bedroom. My feet padded across the floor as I made my way to the dresser. I grabbed the clothes I had put out the night before. I slipped on my underwear. After Naru and the others left my breasts got bigger as well as my butt. I slipped on my tight jeans and put my flower tank top on.

I walked over into my bathroom. I put on light make up. I put my hair in a pony tail and put a bandanna over the top. I put my lucky jewel heart hair pin on the side. I looked at myself one more time. I slipped my knee length high tops on, grabbed my suitcase and the ticket and was out the door. On the way out I gave my land lord the key and went to the airport.

Naru's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see Mai again. God I sound like a teenage girl. I woke up early this morning to make myself look good. But not for Mai. I toke a long hot shower. The only reason it was long is cause I always do my best thinking in the shower. I got out and tied a towel around my waist.

I went into the hallway. I heard hushed voices and shuffling. I quickly ran down the hall to my room. I opened my door quietly then closed it and locked it. I didn't want anyone seeing me almost naked. I walked over to my closet and looked through it. I ended up picking a simple blue v-neck shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. What I do wear normal clothes too. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed to the bathroom again.

I toke my brush and untangled my hair. I ruffled it up to give it a spiky look. I put on deodorant, and looked at myself one more time. I opened the cabinet and looked to see axe. I sprayed some on them looked at my feet. Crap I forgot my shoes how could I forget shoes. I went in my room and put on my high tops. I made my way downstairs to see everyone waiting. All of their jaw's dropped. I grabbed an apple and headed for the garage. I looked back when I didn't hear people behind me. Their mouths were still wide open. "well are you just going to stand there like a fish out of water LETS GO!" I said with a smirk. As we all got in the car I made sure to leave the only seat available nest to me. I smirked and though _see you soon Mai._

**Me: wow that is amazing**

**Mai I really like it. I loved the part were you made Naru look HUMAN!**

**Naru: *glares at me***

**Me:*runs behind Lin***

**Lin: ….*blushes***

**Every one except Lin: *jaw drops***

**Me: lin end this bad boy please**

**Lin: read and review**

**Me: thanks lin *blushes***

**Nare: how can you like her lin she is so annoying**

**Mai: Naru apologise **

**Me: Naru my office NOW!**

**Naru: damn it!**


	2. seeing himseeing her

_**Me: Hi guys *frowns***_

_**Lin: What's wrong **_

_**Me: I don't feel good.*pouts***_

_**Mai: Well lets get going the less time we take blabbing the more time we get to read and then rainbow can sleep.**_

_**Me: * asleep in Lin's arms***_

_**Mai; Hit it masako**_

_**Masako: .kitty does not own ghost hunt**_

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

_Ugh why won't this guy get off me? Why do I have to sit between the snorer and the flirt? I am sitting on my plane at the moment. And me being the lucky girl I am I got stuck between two very annoying people. Why me? _

_Suddenly my phone beeped signaling I had a text. I tried to get my phone out of my pocket but the sleeping man on my shoulder had a death grip in my arm. I looked at the guy next to me. Well its my only choice. "psst hey you" I whispered to the man next to me. "can you grab me my phone out of my pocket please." The man gave a nod and winked at me. I could swear I almost threw up. He put his hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. He handed it to me and gave my thigh a tap. If only I could flip him off._

_I looked to see who texted me. I instantly recognized the number. It was Naru. I broke in to the widest grin I have ever held. Naru had texted me._

_Narcissist- hey Mai has your plane landed yet.:-)_

Mai- nope not yet im stuck between a snorer and a flirt ugh save me :/

I turned on my camera on my phone and toke a picture. I sent it along with the text. On the picture was the snorer resting hi head on my shoulder and he held both my arms. To my right was the flirt who was smirking and trying to touch me. And in the middle was me giving the camera a sarcastic smile. A minute later I got a reply

From Narcissist

To Mai

What lucky guys I wish I was snuggled up with you *pout*. Lol have fun your plane is probably going to land soon. We are here waiting for you. Bye my little tea maker.

He wasn't lying cause seconds later the flight attendant came on and announced their arrival in London. Mai was exctatic. She couldn't wait to see Nar…. Everyone. Couldn't wait to see everyone. She woke up the snoring man and grabbed her phone and purse. She got up and raced around everyone. Some people screamed at her to slow her role but she couldn't she was finally going to see the guy she liked. And she couldn't wait.

**Naru's P.O.V**

_Where is she. She should have been here a while ago. Damn it I cant believe it. She needs to hurry or father is going to be pissed._ I was pacing back and forth in front of the bench everyone was sitting on. I was very annoyed. She was late. I got my phone out and texted her.

To: tea maker

From: Narcissist

Hey Mai where are you? You're late? Why am I not surprised? Hurry up and get here.

I sent the message. Seconds later I got a reply._ She must be pissed. The only time she ever texts fast is when she is mad or in danger. What why do I even know that. Wow Lin was right I am whipped. Was that a whip cracking? Any who._

To: Narcissist

From: Pissed off tea maker

YOU BASTARD IM SORRY IM RUNNING LATE. THE GUY WHO FELL ASLEEP ON ME WOULD'NT WAKE UP THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Be there is a few :-)

I laughed at her text. _God I love her. You did not just think that. Bad Naru. She loves Gene not you you baka. Why does my heart hurt. God get rid of these feelings you baka._ I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. Standing there was a beautiful young girl. Oh no! Not just any girl. This girl was Mai Taniyama. Just looking at her made my pants tighten. Her breasts had grown three times their normal size. And her ass was to squeeze-able. All I wanted to do was get her in my bed and….. No bad mini Naru. " I would hug you but I don't if that would be appropriate" Mai said bringing me out of my thoughts. I scoffed. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest.

I could tell everyone was watching but I didn't care. I had missed the girl in my arms. At first she tensed up and when I squeezed her tight to my chest she relaxed. She put her arms around me and hugged back.

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

_As Naru pulled me into his chest I tensed. He has never hugged me before. It felt so…right to have him holding me. I knew everyone was watching. I didn't give a shit. This guy in front of me was the guy I loved and he was HUGGING me. When he squeezed me and tightened his hold I couldn't help but relax. Someone cleared their throats breaking us fromour embrace. _

_I turned around and saw Gene. I smacked him on the back off the head. "Owww" he whined. "That's for lying to me" I said scowling. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Seconds later I pulled back. " That's for being alive"_

_Suddenly I heard a squeal. __I know that squeal anywhere__. I turned around and saw my pink haired twinkie. (A/N :P I just had too XD)_

_"__AHHH MADOKA/MAI" we both exclaimed loudly drawing attention from others around us. I ran forward and hugged her tightly. We pulled back still holding our hands together. The next thing she said had my cheeks looking like a fire truck threw up on me. "My dear god my you got boobs now!" I quickly covered my chest "Now Madoka, don't torture the poor girl." I heard a fairly familiar voice say. I peeked over my shoulder and saw a tall stoic Chinese man. I turned fully to him. "Ni Hao Xing Shi" I said in perfect Chinese. Damn I'm on a role! Mental high five! "Ni Hao Mai." I gave him a small smile and in return I got a wide grin. Before I could registure what happened I was brought into a huge hug. "__**Y ou must be Mai."**__ The lady pulled back. She loked at me for a moment then a look of I-just-had-an-ah-ha-moment came onto her face. "I'm sorry dear I forgot you cant speak English please forgive me. I'm Luella by the way. But call me momma or mommy" she said with as large smile. I couldn't help but give off a small grin. She reminded me of my mom. I giggled softly. _

_All of a sudden I was tossed over a shoulder. I looked to see who It was only to see Naru. I just sighed and went along with it. I mean I reall couldn't argue he was holding me again. We all walked to the car. He tossed me in and then go in right next to me. "jerk" I mumbled. Naru gave a smile that made my heart flutter. Damn it I can be feeling like this it is sooo wrong. he doesn't even like me. I yawned and rested my head on the window. I looked over at Naru one more tim until darknees toke over me. Little did I know that my head fall onto a certain narcissist's shoulder. And I didn't even get to see his blush_

**Naru's P.O.V**

_Oh my god she has her head on my shoulder. god I cant get over her. Oh no is that her hand. Why are my pants getting tighter? Oh dear lord her hands are resting on mini Naru. And he's getting a little aroused. Is she moaning? Why me? _Mai had her head resting on my shoulder. Her hand had gone a little down south. And mini Naru was very pleased.

I looked up ahead and saw our house. Oh who am I kidding it was a castle. My father parked the car as our butler came out. Everyone started getting out of the car. Mai's head was still rested on my shoulder. I carefully got out making sure not to wake her. I picked her up and carried her bridal style into the house. I went up the spiral staircase and followed my mom to Mai's room. She opened the door for me and I gave her a small nod as a thank you. I closed the door with my foot. I waked over to the huge bed and lied her down. I looked around her room. Her walls were a neon blue with black carpets. She had a large dresser in one corner of the room and on the wall closest to the door was a large mirror. She had a computer desk that wrapped around a corner ant toke up a little of both sides.

She had her own bathroom. It had a walk in shower which was pretty big. She had a large double sink. And in the corner was a tub. It was huge. It was bigger that the one down the hall. And along a wall was the toilet.

I looked over and say her walk in closet. I opened it and saw the variety of clothes my mom bought her. _Wow mother really did go all out didn't she. _I looked over at Mai's alarm clock. My eyes bulged at the time. It was 1:28 pm. I quietly walked back over to the sleeping Mai. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I gave a final glance at her and made my way to the door, I turned the light off and walked to my own room.

I collapsed onto my bed. _God im so tired. But all I can think about is Mai. I cant help it she has really changed hasn't she? I still cant believe everyone would leave her like that. Mai is really important to every one. I cant help but think im lucky to have her with me. Well I better get some sleep and tomorrow I will show Mai around the house and maybe even around London._

I gave my thoughts no time to come back as I rolled over and turned off my lamp. I stayed awake for a while just thinking. What can I say I think a lot. I don't know when but at some time later I had started thinking of Mai in sexual ways. I closed my eyes as darkness toke over me. And echoing in my mind were Mai's screams and moans.

**Me: ugh that was long. I didn't really plan thus out I just went with the flow.**

**Mai: well now you can go take a nap.**

**Me: yay *falls asleep right then and there***

**Lin:*catches her before she falls.**

**Mai: john the sign out please.**

**Jhon: umm rainbow would appreciate it if you reviewed. She also wants to know if you want… limes. What is a lime. *shakes head* any way read and review**

**Naru: or else**

**Mai: aww is someone finally starting to care about rainbow.**

**Naru: shut up**

**TOODLES!**


	3. The Day Out

**Rainbow: hey guys I'm back!  
Mai and Ayako: *squeals and hugs rainbow***

**Lin: can we get on with the story please**

**Rainbow: of course I'm really excited for this chapter guys**

**Madoka: why?**

**Rainbow: you will see yasu disclaimer please**

**Yasu: .kitty dosent own ghost hunt only the plot enjoy**

**Naru's P.O.V**

"Naru….Naruuu." _Huh what is that Mai? What is she doing in my room? _I looked to the side and saw Mai leaning on the door. Why eyes where glued to hers as she walked towards me, her hips swaying. My hormones are going out of control. The way her voice sounded when she was saying my name. I couldn't help but wonder how she would say it screaming.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I say Mai standing right in front of me. She was bending down to be face level to me. I gulped as I got a peek of her huge boobs. All I could think of was holding them in my hands. Sucking and nibbling at them. Oh no! not again. Mini Naru wants that too I see. She leaned forward even more and I could feel her hot breath tickling my face. She gave me a innocent smile. She pulled out of her squatting position and walked to the end of the bed. She got on all floors on top of the bed and began crawling toward me. I couldn't help it. I was rock hard. I needed her now. I got out of my laying position and pushed her back. I put both knees around her legs and pinned her hands down with my left hand. I looked at what she was wearing. She had on a see through white lingerie dress on. It was very short and I could see her pink soaking panties.

If it was possible I would have got harder. I grabbed the hem of the dress and tugged on it. She pulled her back up so I could take it off easier. I threw it across the room as I lowered my lips onto hers in a hot, passionate kiss. I heard a small moan escape her mouth. I moved my lips to her chin then went left to her neck. She leaned her head giving me better a better view. I kissed her shoulder giving it a few small bites. I went lower until I got her breasts. I looked up at her and smirked. Like I was going to let her have what she wanted.

She was looking down at me with need. I skipped over her now had boobs and went straight for her stomach. I kissed, nibbled and sucked her tummy. I dipped my tongue into her belly button. I made sure to give her belly button ring a flick as I started my way back up.

I gave her one last kiss before I grabbed her boobs. I heard a gasp and then a moan come from her. I squeezed her nipples hard before putting it in my mouth. "nng Naru.." I heard from her lips. I scrapped my teeth along her nipples while I massaged the other. I couldn't take it any more I pulled down both our underwear. I lined my throbbing cock up to her entrance. Just as I was about to push in I heard an annoying beeping noise.

I opened my eyes and blink a couple times. Was it all just a dream? I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. Well isn't this great now I have to take a shower. I got off my bed and got ready for the day.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*

**Mais's P.O.V**

I walk up to the birds chirping outside. _Wow usually I wake up to car horns and police sirens. _She sat up criss cross in her bed. She looked around her room. _Wow they must be rich. OMG NEON LIGHT BULBS! MY OWN BATHROOM! A BALCONY! AND A CANOPIE BED! IM LIVING THE LIFE! _I got out of my bed and stepped onto the carpet. I wiggled my toes and giggled. _Wow this carpet is waaaay softer than the stuff in my house. _I dropped to the ground and started rolling around and giggling. I heard a knock on my door and before I could answer the door swung open. Standing there was the pink haired women. As she was about to say something she saw me on the ground and froze with her mouth ajar. "What are you doing" she said laughing a bit. "Rolling around on the carpet" I answered with a deep blush. She raised her eyebrow and said "I came to tell you that breakfast was ready. After we eat me and Luella are taking you shopping." I looked at her for a moment the squealed. "I'll leave you to get ready" she said exiting my room leaving me alone.

I looked around for my suitcase. I walked over to the closet and opened the double sliding door. I gasped as I looked inside. The room was filled with clothes of every style. There was even a spinning shoe rack. I walked in and looked around. As I was looking at the manikins one particular out fit crossed my eyes. It was perfect. (A/N this is the link:  /cute-casual-outfits-2012-grey-grooviness/)

It was a white tank top with a cute grayish jacket like thing over it. There had skin tight jeans with a shiny tan studded belt. There were knee high boots to go with it. I put it on and grabbed a matching purse to go with it. I practically ran down stairs almost falling flat on my face. When I went into the kitchen I heard a fait gasp. It was Luella. She had her hands covering her mouth as she looked me up and down. She had tears in her eyes. She came over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. At that moment I knew I had a new mother figure.

Luella, Madoka and I were walking the streets of London. So far all I had got was some new belly button rings. They were really cute. Madako and Luella each had three bags. I had one small one. I heard a loud squeal and turned to see who it was. It was Luella. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store. I looked around. It wasn't a dressy store. It had jeans skirts shorts and plain t-shirts. I looked around. They had reall cute clothes. I went over to the shorts section and looked throught them. I saw a pair of neon orange short shorts and grabbed it. I looked at the price tag. It wasn't to much. I put it on my arm. I looked in the shirts section and found a skull shirt. It would go a couple inches from my belly button. It was very loose. My boobs would make people able to see up the shirt. I grabbed it along with a pair of high tops and went to check out. I puth the clothes on the counter and got my credit card out. I quickly paid and ran outside to find Madoka and Luella standing there. "We're meeting up with the boys at the pool. We bought you a swimsuit. Don't worry. Lets get going." Madoka said linking her arms with mine as we headed towards the pool.

When we got to the pool we saw the only people there were the guys. Madoka practically dragged me to the changing rooms. She handed me a bag and pushed me into the stall. I blinked a couple times trying to register what happened. I looked inside the bag to find a swimsuit and a cover up. It was neon green with a strap that tied around the neck. I put it on along with the see through cover up. I put on the flip flops as well. (A/N for the bikini  new_bikini_swimsuit_bathingsuit_swimwear/thing?id=801914) I looked outside to see that more people had come. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

When I walked out I heard wolf whistles. I looked over and saew a group of really hot guys. I felt heat rise to my face as I walked over to Luella and Madoka's chairs. The both had sun glasses on and were tanning. They looked over at me and smirked. "Uh huh keep smirking. Which one of you picked this out?" I said rudely. Madoka pointed at Luella who was smiling like a cat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I went over to the diving board. I climbed the steps and smirked. When I got to the end I bent my knees and aimed myself to where Madoka and Luella were sitting. I jumped on it a few times before releasing my jump. I made sure to pint my hands out and curl my toes. I felt the water over come my body. It felt as if I was going through jelly. I came up to see a soaking wet Madoka and Luella. I giggled and gave them a little smirk. "MAI!" they both screamed. My eyes widened as they started coming towards the pool. I quickly swam off in the other direction as the two older women got in the water and came after me. I'm doomed.

**Naru's P.O.V**

While the girls were messing around us boys were sitting at a bar. It was silent. I looked over at the girls. When I looked at Mai mini Naru started going crazy. I looked over at the other group of guys. They were all staring at Mai. I couldn't help but feel jealous. They were staring at her. what are they doing she is mine. I looked back over at Mai and saw that she was alone. She was laying on her back floating. I kept watching and saw one of the boys approach her. Oh come on! The guy didn't even have a six pack. He went over to Mai and said something I couldn't hear. I watched as Mai stopped floating and looked at the guy. She had a slight frown on her face. She replied something and started getting out of the pool. The guy did the same. All of a sudden the boy grabbed her around the wasit and turned her around. She was struggling against him. I turned my head for a minute. When I looked back they were gone. I heard a chair scrape across the floor next to me. I stared at my dad's retreating figure.

**Martin's P.O.V**

I watched as the boy toke away the girl I know thought of as my own. I got mad. I had never been this angry. I slammed the rest of my drink and got up. My chair fell to the floor but I didn't care. This guy just toke my baby girl. I saw two figures up ahead and heard screaming. I ran towards them. I caught up to them. I could tell it was Mai by the bathing suit which was not a little torn. I snuck up behind the ass whole and pressure pointed him until he passed out. I looked at Mai who had tears running down her face and red eyes. I pulled her into a hug and said soothing words in her ear. I picked her up and carried her how any man would carry their daughter. Her hands were around my neck and legs around my torso. I felt my shirt getting damp on my shoulder but I didn't care. I carried her back to the pool. I looked around for the group of guys and saw they were gone. I saw everyone rushing up to me. They began asking me questions but I just waved the off as I headed towards the car. I placed her in one of the seats and buckled her up. I saw that she had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead just as the other came toward the car. I looked at Madoka and saw that she had Mai's shopping bags and purse. I got in the front and started the car as everyone else got in

I didn't know why I ran after Mai and the boy. Of course I saw Mai as a daughter. When she was crying all I wanted to do was hold her. I had always wanted a daughter and now that I have Mai I'm never letting her go.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I felt the car jerk forward. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Everyone started getting out of the car so I did the same. I grabbed my bags and purse and went inside. "Everyone go get a shower and change. We will meet back here for dinner in an hour. We are going out to eat so dress nice" said Luella. "Mom can we just eat in tonight. Im reallt tired and my head is hurting." Gene said being a lazy ass. Truth is I wanted to stay in too. "we are all going to eat at the table." Luella said with a sigh. "YES" Gene cheered. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room.

I sighed as I went into my bathroom. I stripped down and turned the water on. I got in the shower and grabbed a bar of soap, I scrubbed away the chlorine off my body. As I was rubbing I was thinking of how my life was going to change. These people were my new family. And I loved them to death.

-The End-

**Me: wow that was long.**

**Mai: -blushes- did you have to write the first part?**

**Me: yes Mai I did. I loved the part with the carpet.**

**Monk: I agree it was awesome. But where are we in all this?**

**Me: oh right. He wasn't here for the first chapter. You guys all left Mai.**

**Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu and Masako: WHAAAAAT!**

**Me: -runs behind Lin- Save me Lin**

**Lin: -blushes- ok…**

**Everyone but Lin and Rainbow" –jaw drops- When did this happen?!**

**Me: no time for that. Please guys review. I want to hear your opinions. Love you guys,**

**TOODLES!**


	4. competition

**Me: Omg guys I am so sorry. I haven't been able to update in a while. I have been really busy**

**Mai: Kitty your back I have missed you**

**Lin: *nods***

**Naru: Well its about time women. I will go ahead and do the disclaimer. Flying. Rainbow. Kitty dosent own ghost hunt.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The sun shone down on the grass making it shimmer. Birds chirped wildly as they flew across the big blue sky. A soft wind blew making the trees yellow and orange leaves flutter. Inside a house*cough**cough* mansion a young girl was sleeping peacefully. Her hair was flared out around her. Blankets pulled up to her chin. The brunette let out a soft moan as the morning sun glazed on her face. She sat up and stretched. She looked around until she recognized she was in her new room. She stepped onto the carpet and stood up slowly. She glanced at her alarm clock and realized she needed to get ready for work.

She half ran half skipped to her closet. She opened the double doors and began her hunt for a perfect work outfit. She knew her "boss" would scold her for not wearing work appropriate clothing. She smiled as she found the perfect outfit. It was a dress and jacket simple yet elegate.(A/N:  . /th?&id=HN.608000776132168859&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0) The young girl put it on and grabbed a matching purse and heals. She ran down the hall. When she got to the stair case she bumped into something. Or someone. She looked up and was met by a pair of dark blue eyes. The person gave a charming smile and she instantly recognized it. Eugene Davis.

She gave the dark haired man a small smile. He put his hand out and smirked. She was hesitant but once she looked into his eyes all the fear she had of him hurting her was gone. She grabbed his hand and was lifted off of the hard wooded floor. She looked down her bangs hiding her face. She gave him a small wave and ran down the stairs. As she approached a door with the title office, she saw a tall, mysterious, Chinese man. He looked at her with a glare. "Your late. Noll is pissed. I believe you should get in there before her kills you." Without anything more to say Lin walked into the office followed by a very frightened Mai.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I'm late? How am I late? I thought me living here was supposed to prevent that. Well now I have a very mad Naru to deal with.

I knocked softly of a door labeled "BOSS". I heard a faint come in from the other side of the wooden door. _Well here goes nothing. _I pushed the heavy door open and began telling him my excuse. "I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to be late. I woke up on time. I was out of my room on time. If anything I should have been early but, I bumped into Gene and I kinda fell. It was really awkward. We just stared at ech other and I guess I didn't realize the….." I was cut out of my ramble by a smirking face. I had looked up at him to show I was telling the truth. And there it was. The famous Oliver Davis smirk. He let out a soft chuckle. I could fell the heat rising to my face. I gave him my this-isn't-funny-pout. "It's fine Mai. Gene called me and told me you would probably be a little late. Its only three minutes so it's not worth deducting pay over. Oh and we have a client coming in today at two-o-clock. Oh and Mai…" I looked up at him through the part in my bangs. "tea" was his short reply. That got my blood boiling. "YOU STUPID NARSASISTIC BASTARD! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY PLEASE!" I huffed and opened the door, retreating to the kitchen. But not with out slamming the door first. I could have sworn I heard Lin say "just like old times" from his office.

When I got into the kitchen my jaw dropped. It was amazing. The cabinets were mahogany wood. The counters were a beautiful tan marble. There was a island in the middle. I came out of my trance to see martin sitting at the island drinking what I guessed coffee. I gave him a soft smile and skipped over to the cabinets. I looked around and opened the first cabinet. There were cups, plates and bowels. I grabbed three cups. I turned and looked at Mister Davis. "Umm mister Davis would you like some tea." He looked at me with a soft grim on his face. He nodded his head and went off into the room Naru was in. I turned back and opened another cabinet and hoped for tea. Lucky me there was a hole stash of it. Hmm in the morning Naru likes lemon tea with ginger. I grabbed the tea and set it out. I pulled out the kettle and put just enough water in it. I placed it on the stove and put the tea bags in. I turned the stove on and prepared the cups. Naru gets one lump of sugar as well does Martin. Lin gets non. I heard a sharp whistle. I grabbed the kettle and poured the tea into cups. I put them on the tray and headed to the door labeled "BOSS".

**Naru's P.O.V**

Me and my father were in his office looking over old case files when a brisk knock came on the door. I knew she would just come in. And she did. I looked at her with a glare and she stuck her tongue out. I heard my father give out a deep chuckle. Suddenly the door swung open. I watched as my brown haired co-worker fell to the floor. The tea spilled all over her. she had a cut on her hand and forehead. I looked up and saw my look-a-like. I glared at him but he just brushed it off. He kneeled next to Mai and looked at her head. "It's not too deep. We are going have to wrap it though. Dad can you go get me the first aid kit?" My father gave a short nod and ran out the door. I got out of my chair and sat down next to Mai. "I'm going to go get some water and a washcloth. I'll be back" my twin informed me. I put Mai's head in my lap and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked at me shock and pain written on her face. My brother and dad came running in at the same time. I grabbed the washcloth out of my brothers hand and began gently dabbing at the blood. She had her eyes closed. When I got close to the open wound she hissed in pain.

I finished washing her head and my father sat her up into a sitting position. He carefully wrapped her head. "I'm sorry about your tea Naru. I can make more. I can pay for the cups as well." I was surprised at what she had said. I shock my head at her. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. It was all the idiot mediums fault." She looked up at me with a smile. I gave a smirk back. "I just hope that you didn't loose anymore brain cells" I said sarcastically. It was a good thing my father had finished wrapping her head. She jumped up and screamed at me before retreating out of my father's office screaming something about making more tea. I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my*cough* Martin's *cough* chair. I looked at the clock on the wall. There was about an hour before the client showed up. I heard a knock on my door. I stared at it. Seconds later it opened to reveal Mai carrying a tray of tea. She set it down and left. I sighed. I really did miss her tea.

I grabbed a cup and sipped it slowly. I mentally relaxed as I felt the warm liquid was down my throat. I put it down and began my work on old files. I read them and looked to see if there was any important information. If not I would give it to Mai to be filed.

-Time skip 2:00 still Naru's pov-

I was looking over a recent file when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in" I said not looking up from my papers. I looked up when the door was opened to see a smiling Mai. "Umm Naru the client is here…." She trailed off as if hinting for me to come. I looked at the clock and realized it was time. I guess I was so caught up in my work I didn't notice. I gave her a nod and she toke her leave. I got up placing the file down and headed out to greet the client.

Once I got out there I saw a young man maybe a year or two older than me talking with Mai. I heard a little of there conversation. "Mr. Kazushi, my boss will be with you in a moment. In the mean time would you like to have a seat?" She asked him in a voice she usually uses with me. "Please Mai-san call me Takuma. Is that alright if I call you Mai?" I didn't appreciate the voice he was using with her. it was low and seductive. She blushed and gave a nod. I finally had enough and cleared my throat. Mai looked up, her face beat red. I glared at the young man dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Mai go make tea. Mr. Kazushi follow me to our lounge area." Well I tried to say it nicely but I don't think I came off that way. And there it was. The dead give away. Mai stomped her feet and left to the kitchen. The boy followed me to the couches and I sat down in a seat across from him. "I thought I was supposed to be seeing Kazushi Yori. You must be her son." He glared at me but then smiled. "Yes I am her son. She has business to attend to so she sent me instead Mr. Davis" he replied emotionlessly.

We were having a glaring war when Mai skipped back in. He instantly smiled widely. I nodded to Mai as she set a cup of tea in front of me. when Mai gave the ass who- I mean Mr. Kazushi his tea she smiled at him and blushed. She grabbed her cup and sat down next to him on the couch. "Mr. Kazushi please tell me what has been happening." He looked at me with a serious look. "It all started a month ago. We had just opened our family company. At first I was just book cases shaking. Missing items. Scratching noises on the walls." I looked over at my stoic assistant as he typed away on his laptop. "After a week we found writing on the walls. It said 'I wont leave 'till I have my last dance with her. at that point we just thought it was my younger brother playing pranks. So we kept watch over him for a while. Nothing happened so we figured it was him. But then everything changed. It got more serious."

Mai gasped and asked timidly "what happened." The young man looked at her and said "My father was hosting a get together for the company's opening. It was like a ball but not at the same time. Everyone was busy chatting and talking. I was standing with my brother when the room started shaking. It wasn't a earthquake. The lights flickered on and off. We heard laughing and then the lights turned off. We heard a women scream and then the lights turned on. On the stage was a women hanging. It was one of the guests. And written on the wall behind her was 'if you don't give me her I will kill you all'. After that everything went back to the normal noises and activity." Mai looked at him sadly and patted his arm. He returned her smile with a grin. I thought it over for a while. "Oh and" I was interrupted from my thoughts by the man in front of me. "We are holding a ball for my mother's birthday in two days. It gives you a chance to see what happened at the celebration not long ago."

I looked at him and said, "We will take the case. I need three rooms. One for the girls and one for the guys. I need a big room with multiple outlets. Give your contact information and address to Mai on the way out." I got up and went to my office, well my father's office. I looked out the peek whole and saw Mai talking with our client. She was laughing and he was smiling. He said something and she brushed. She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. I looked closely and saw it was her phone number. He winked at her and opened the door and left. I saw Mai bite her lip and squealed. She skipped to her desk and started daydreaming. This is going to be a long case.

**Me: hey guys I know this is badddd please review.**

**Mai: byeeee guys**

**Toodleeeees!**


	5. Look-A-Like

**Kitty: Hey guys. Well this is an update.**

**Mai: Yay update.**

**Lin: Mai Naru wants tea.**

**Mai: Can't he get it himself? *sighs* whatever fine.*leaves***

**Kitty: well um disclaimer please Lin.**

**Lin: Kitty does not own ghost hunt only the plot and her computer.**

**Kitty: thanks Lin now on to the story.**

**-story time kids?-  
**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I was in my room packing when a knock rang through the room. I got off my bed and walked to the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Eugene. In all the time I have been here we never once spoke to each other.

I gave him a small smile and opened the door wider motioning for him to come in. he smiled back and walked over to my bed. I closed the door. When I turned around I just stared at him. He opened and closed his mouth many times. I could see him fuming. I was about to speak but before I could the dark haired boy got up and walked to me. His lean figure towered over me. He had his arms on either side of my head. I watched as he smirked and began descending his lips to mine. I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't.

His lips got closer and closer to mine. Soon the gap between us didn't exist. I struggled against his chest but he had me flush against him. I was whimpering in his mouth. I heard a knock and then the door slam open. Gene pulled away from me as Lin entered. He had a glare plastered on his face. He looked at the medium and pointed out the door.

Gene gave me one last wink and walked out the door. I was shocked and scared. He had stolen my first kiss. No I have never been kissed before. I looked at Lin. He nodded toward my bags and left.

I fell to the floor my hands covering my eyes as I let the hot tears I was holding back fall. My first kiss was gone. What was Eugene even thinking? I got up and walked back over to my suit case. I zipped it up and looked over at the clock.

It was late I would have to get a shower and get to bed so I can be up on time tomorrow. I skipped to my bathroom and started the water making sure it was really hot. I stripped down and slipped into the burning water. I sighed as the steamy water washed over my body washing away the stress. After I had washed my hair and body and dried off, I put on my hello kitty pajamas. When I was about to lay in my comfy bed, my cell phone made a sound informing me I had a text. When I looked at it I was shocked to see the number I had hoped would appear. It was Takuma.

I read the text and blushed. He had asked me what dress I was wearing to the ball that was being held by his father. I thought for a moment and remembered that Luella and Madoka were going to take me dress shopping. I replied and said good night. My phone went off just as I was getting into bed. I read the text which said 'good night Mai. Love you. See you tomorrow.' I put the phone on my night stand and laid my head on the pillow. It wasn't long before I went into a deep sleep.

**Mai's Dream-**

I looked around into the black nothingness. There were small glowing orbs floating around my creating a small glow of light. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a faint silhouette of a person. When I looked closer I saw it was a woman in her mid twenties. A background flickered on. There was a ball room with people talking and dancing. The woman was standing in the corner with a man talking and laughing.

I walked closer to the woman and noticed she had a wedding ring on herring finger. The man who was next to her had a muscular arm around her waist. A man passed by the couple and the women's eyes followed him. She whispered something in her husband's ear and walked after the man with slim gray hair. I looked at the man who was standing alone now. He looked after his wife.

As I walked away I heard the man mutter something incoherent under his breath. I shake my head and walk after the woman with long brown hair. She walks into the garden and calls out a name. "Saito, Saito it is me Anna" The man from earlier walked out and sprinted towards the lady. He picked her up and twirled her around. He put his forehead onto her's and gave her a passionate kiss. "Anna my dearest love" was the last thing I heard before everything faded black.

**Dream Over-**

I woke up to my radio alarm blasting right next to my ear. I smacked it on the top and sat up. I looked around and then grabbed my journal. After I have my dreams I write them in here. Naru came up with the idea because I would forget what happened. I quickly wrote down my dream and got out of the comfy bed. I put my bunny slippers on and headed down the spiral staircase.

I was met by Madako and a plate of eggs toast and bacon with orange juice on the side. it was set on a tray with a fork and napkin along with a vase of daisies. "Aww man I was going to give you breakfast in bed. I do this when ever Noll gets a case. I make everyone a healthy breakfast so that we are ready for the case." I smiled at the older woman's pouty face. I grabbed the orange juice and began drinking it s I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the round table.

As me and Madako ate our breakfast, we heard feet stomping down the stairs. I could already tell who it was. Naru. He stopped at the table and stared at me with crossed arms. I looked up from my crispy bacon. I looked at him expectantly.

"Did my brother kiss you?" I could tell he was mad by the way he spit brother out like it was poison in his mouth. "Yes Noll but it isn't a big deal. It wasn't ment to happen I didn't even kiss back. So don't get all pissy with me."

After I said that I took the journal I wrote my dreams in and put it in Naru's hand. He looked at the marked page and nodded. He closed the book and headed up stairs. I finished my breakfast and went to my room to get ready to go.

I put on my tight fitting black slick jeans and a white lacy tank top. I slipped on my converse and brushed through my hair. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. I saw Lin loading up the van and walked over to help him.

Once everything was loaded we all got into the van and began our long car ride to the Kazushi mansion.

I was slowly falling into a sleep but, I kept waking myself up. I was scared to sleep because I didn't want to have one of those dreams. I looked at the book in front of me and sighed. I felt a small vibration in my pants. As I pulled my phone out I noticed Takuma's number instantly.

**Takuma/**_Mai_

**Hey Mai where are you?**

I giggled knowing he knew I was on my way. I had told them that right before I left the house.

_We are on our way to your house. You know that dofus. _

**Well I'm sorry I get worried about you. I guess I have no right to *sigh***

_Stop being DrAmAtIc. We should be there in thirty minutes. I have to go _

_Oliver is making me look into the case_

**Good bye Mai. I shall so thou in a half hour. I shall wait for thy lovely maiden. Till then my love.**

I put my phone away as Naru poked me in the rib cage for the fifth time. "What do you want so badly Naru." I said with a annoyed look plastered on my face. He shoved my thick black journal into my face. I snatched it form his hands and put it in my purse.

I layed my head on the back of my seat and released a deep sigh. I was tired and stressed out about the dream. I felt the car come to a stop after a while and everyone began filling out of the car.

I got out and walked around the back of the van. I gave Lin a smile as I passed him and grabbed my bag. I set it on the side walk and began helping unpack the van. As I helped I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see a tall blonde male. I smiled at Takuma and finished unpacking.

A man came out with a women and a young boy. "Hello and thank you Mr. Davis for coming. I am Ryo Kazushi and this is my wife Rima and my son Kukai." The man Ryo said. "Please follow me to your base" as he said that we grabbed the equipment and walked up the steps.

Once we walked in I was shocked. We were standing in a large room with a spiral stair case and a balcony above. The floors were tiled and on the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier. It was illuminating the whole room. The walls were a pale sandy color. Like sand at the beach. I was so busy day dreaming I didn't even notice Martin calling my name. "-ai Mai MAI!" I woke from my clouded daze by a certain cute client calling my name.

I looked at him as he said "Lets go. You don't want to be left behind." I blushed as I ran to catch up to the rest of the group. We passed many rooms some open so closed off. I looked at some of the paintings until one caught my eyes. I stopped and stared at it.

_That girl. She was the one from my dreams. Why does she look so much like me? The date is 1938. _I grabbed my journal and camera out and snapped a picture of the lady. I looked at the journal entry and noticed something I didn't before. There was details about a news paper. And the date was 1938.

**GHOST P.O.V!**

_Why? Why did she leave me? Why is she back? I though she moved to Tokyo. But now she is here. Staring at her portrait. _I cleared my thoughts at stared at her. She is still as beautiful as ever. Oh my dearest Annabelle I will have you back. And I will kill you so we can live together for eternity.


	6. Who is Takuma really!

**Kitty: Hey guys. *sniffs***

**Mai: Kitty what is wrong?**

**Naru: I think she is sick Mai. She did go to California they are more prone to get sick there.**

**Kity: *nods* For once I agree on what the bastard said.**

**Naru: Hey!**

**Monk: Soo where do we come in the picture. **

**Kitty: Soon like maybe this chapter or next chapter. Monk Disclaimer please.**

**Monk: Kitty doesn't own Ghost hunt.**

**-STORY TIME KIDS!-**

**Mai's P.O.V**

_I don't get it. Who was that women? She looked like the one from my dream. Could it be her? Ugh I don't feel safe. Someone is always watching me. I can feel it. _

As I continued walking down the hall to base I got more and more paranoid. I had just finished setting up the cameras and was walking back to base. I peeked in some of the rooms and took temp readings in the ones I felt were unusual. 

I was walking down the hall way with the base on it when I felt myself being thrown back into the wall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the har wall but it never came. I looked up and found myself in the arms of Takuma who was against the wall.

"Mai are you ok? What happened?" I could hear the worry dripping from Takuma's voice. I looked into his eyes and then realized how we got in the position. I got off the wall and turned around. As I looked down the hall I was shocked. What ever pushed me was gone.

I looked back at Takuma and asked him an important question. "Has the ghost ever pushed someone?"

I could tell he was thinking by the way he scrunched up his face in a cute way.

_Oh god he is so adorable. Why does he have to be so cute? Wait did I just say cute and adorable. Damnit Mai what has gotten into you!?_

"Well," he said drawing me out of my thoughts. "It has never physically attacked someone except that women at my dad's banquet."

I looked back down the hall and nodded. I looked into Takuma's icy blue eyes and sighed. "Did it hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head at him and sighed as I said "I should get back. The others might be worried. I will tell Mr. Davis we need to set a camera on this hall. Thank you Takuma." As I finished I walked down the hall to the door to the base. Once I opened it I was brought into a tight hug.

"Mai I was worried why didn't you come back after you finished the camera in the ball room?" I could tell that it was Madoka. I smiled and hugged her back before pulling away from the hug and speaking.

"I was walking down the hall to come back when I was pushed. I didn't get hurt Takuma caught me before I could." I heard Luella sigh from her spot on the couch.

I looked at Naru and said, "Noll I think we should put a camera on this hall. Takuma said no one has ever been physically attacked and this worries me." I stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Fine." He said before turning back to the monitors. I grabbed a camera and headed into the hall way. I placed it down and hooked it up to the monitor set. Suddenly I felt the temperature drop wildly. I gripped my jacket closer to my body. I took a deep breath and I could see it as a deep fog. I grabbed my walkie talkie and asked Lin what the temperature was. "Mai it is 46 degrees Fahrenheit. Do you feel anything?" I could hear a small hint of worry in his voice.

I was about to reply but before I could I heard something coming from the ball room which was on the opposite hall of the base hall. It sounded almost like music. Lie a classic waltz almost.

I turned and began walking the hall to the ballroom. As I got closer the music got louder and more majestic. I tried to turn around but my body was too interested in the song. In a way it sounded very familiar.

I was barley a couple feet away from entering the ball room when I heard a shout. "MAI. Hey Mai wait up." I turned around to see Takuma running towards me at full speed. He reached me and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I let out a soft laugh at his antics.

He looked up at me with his breath taking blue eyes and smiled. Oh god that smile. With just one look at that smile cancer would have found its cure. I shake my head at the thoughts and look at him with my breath taking smile. He blushed and began talking.

"Mai I was wondering if maybe you would company me to the ball. I mean I know you will be busy but, maybe we could have a dance. And we will see each other but I mean I would really like it if we went toget-." I cut him off by placing my lips onto his rosy red cheeks.

He cheeks flared up in a deep cherry red. I giggled at his expression. "I would love to company you to the ball Takuma." He looked at me and gave me his dazzling smile. Again curing cancer. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a familiar voice. "Well, well if it isn't our very own danger magnet."

_No what is he doing here? He should be studying in collage. What the hell is he doing here? Don't turn around Mai. Don't turn around. Shit im turning around. Danm feet stop moving. Ugh I thought my brain was in charge here not my heart. Stupid health class lied._

When I turned around standing there was one of the many people who left me. There he was. Yasuhara Osamu and John Brown.

"What the hell are they doing here." I said as I stormed into the base room. Luella and Martin looked shocked at my language. But to say the truth I didn't give a flying flip.

I waited for my answer with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face. I glared at the two new arrivals as they entered the room and took a seat next to Modako and Gene. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Mai we had no choice. When I looked at the past records I felt that we needed Mr. Brown's help." I looked at the person who owned the voice and was shocked to see that is was the one and only Narcissist. I glared harder than before at him and stomped my high heeled foot on the ground.

"So what are these so called 'records'" I said emphasizing 'records'. After I said that Naru brought out a packet of papers and cleared his throat causing Modako and Yasu to shut their conversation off for later.

"It seems that the owners before the Kazumi's, the Smith family, were very wealthy. There was the mother, Layla Smith she died the day of her daughters birth. He husband Joshua was devastated and blamed their daughter Anna. As she grew older they moved from a small town in London to this household. As she grew older her father arranged a marriage for her with the Hichani family. In the year 1938 she was married to their eldest son, Seth."

Before he could read anymore there was a small cough. I looked toward Madoka and stared wondering why she had cleared her throat. "Noll show them the picture of Anna please."

Naru held out a photo and passed to Martin first seeing him being the closest to him. I watched as the older mans face twisted into a look of shock and worry. He passed to Luella and Madoka who looked together. There faces were shocked and terror. Next was Gene, Yasu and John. Once they looked gasps could be heard in the now silent room.

Yasu passed it to me. What I saw scared me and shocked me. It made me want to hide in a corner and run. This girl in the picture looked exactly like me. if Madoka hadn't said it was the girl I would have thought it was me. Then I got a flashback. I was standing in the hall way looking at the frames portrait.

I quickly handed the photo back to Naru. "Please continue Noll." I said with out emotion. He nodded at me and began to read from the sheet of paper. "Well Anna was having an affair with Seth's younger brother, Saito. They would met up at the garden that is out behind the ballroom. The night before before the wedding for Anna and Seth, Anna snuck out to the garden to see Saito. Seth had followed them and saw them being romantic with each other. Out of Jealous rage he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Anna. Before he could shoot her Saito jumped in front of her. After that day Anna ran away and didn't return. It was later found in a newspaper on 1957 that she had passed."

Everyone sat there trying to take it all in. during the silence a thought came to my mind and I could help but ask. "Did Anna play the piano?" Naru looked at me with pure shock written on his face. He gave me a short nod before turning back to the monitors.

**Takuma's P.O.V**

_Ha ha she said yes. Just what I wanted. Now I can put my plan into action. To night I will take her out into the garden. We will dance to a waltz and when she least expects it I will shoot her. I won't give it a second thought. _

I walked down the hall to my room. I opened my door open with a creak. I walked inside stripping my clothes all the way to my bathroom. I stepped in and turned on the hot water. I waited for just the right temperature before stepping in. I tried to clear my head of how she hurt me.

I got out of the warm rushing water and turned it off. I wrapped a towel around my hips. As I walled out I looked at my tux for the night. It was a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest and a white jacket. I hade a red tie and the cuffs on the jacked had gold buttons with a lion on it. I sighed as I walked around to the end of my bed.

_Tonight I shall kill her. she will feel the pain I felt. She will understand what she did to me. With this body I can kill her. Oh don't worry my dearest Anna I will kill you quick. _

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai, Madoka and Luella were in their room they were sharing. They had three hours until the birthday ball for Takuma's mother. And of course Mai just had to go and argue with them about going. For some reason she just felt something was wrong about the Ball.

"Come one Mai we only have three hours. We have to get your dress on and do your hair and make up. Please just get up." Madoka pleaded pulling on Mai's arm trying to get her off the floor. Luella was sitting watching with amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Luella had a way to get Mai going but she just wanted to see Madoka plead for a little longer.

Finally Luella got tired of the pleading. "Mai you don't want to miss your chances with Takuma do you?" Both women stopped fighting and looked at Luella. Madoka took her chance and pulled Mai up. Mai looked at Luella and sighed. She walked over to the small desk with the entire make up set on it.

"Fine just go easy on the makeup." She said as she sat into the plush seat. Madoka walked over and began to do her makeup while Luella got dressed. (A/N: Outfits on profile XD)

Luella's dress was a dark green high low dress. It had a spaghetti strap top with beads on her chest. It was layered with two solid greens and one clearer looking green. He make up was light green eyes shadow with black eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

Madoka had been ready for a while now. Her dress was a red strapless short dress. It had silver diamonds lining her waist band. She used light pink eye shadow with red lip stick and light red blush with black eyeliner.

But in all Mai's was the most beautiful.

Mai's dress was a floor length strapless dress. The top was decorated with shiny silver diamond cut out pieces. The diamonds stopped right at her waist line. From there it flared out a little. The skirt part was purple with black lacing in it. The top right below the waist had a few of the diamonds on there. Mai's make up was purple with black eyeliner tan blush and pink shiny lipstick. Her long brown hair was curled on the bangs and straight-ish in the back. (A/N like in the picture)

"Oh Mai you look beautiful. Takuma is going to love the dress. and your makeup looks so natural. Oh I am amazing." Madoka bragged. Mai rolled her eyes and grabbed a hair clip. It was her mothers for her wedding day. It was a rhinestone hairclip that pins into the side of her hair. It was tan on the edges and had many arches like things. (A/N profile) Mai sighed and looked in the mirror.

As the girls got up to walk to the door there was a loud banging on the door. "Are you girls done yet? We have to go" Mai opened the door and saw Naru, Lin, Martin, and Gene. Once the boys got a good look at the girls their mouths hit the tile floor.

"Where is Yasuhara-san and John-san." Mai asked the shocked men. Naru snapped out of it long enough to tell them. "They are staying at base to watch the monitors. Oh and here." Naru hands them something small. "This is your ear piece. John and Yasuhara can contact us through them. We should get going we are already late as it is."

The women nodded and exited their room heading towards the ball room. the women's heels clacked against the tiled hallway as they giggled and talked.

"Listen up!" The girls looked back to Naru. "If anything happens and you can't get out of it then please feel free to call us men on the walkie talkies. Please be careful we all know this spirit is violent." The girls nodded and continued walking and chatting away.

The girls made it to the double doors of the ball room balcony. Mai opened them and the music pulled out. There was a soft waltz song playing and small chatters could be heard.

Everyone entered onto the top balcony. As you looked down you could see beautiful tiled floors with tables covered in satin silk red spread around. There was a small stage up in the front with a orchestra playing a classic waltz.

"Mai!" Everyone turned around to see Takuma standing there. He had a black tux on with a purple tie. Takuma walked up to Mai and grabbed her hand. "You look…..Amazing." Mai sighed dreamily and bit her lip. Luella nudged her bringing her out of her dream state. "To you do Takuma." After Mai realized what she said she blushed a bright red. "I mean you do too Takuma." The said boy laughed and pulled Mai close to him. He leaned in towards her lips. They were barley a centimeter apart when…. "Shall we dance Mai"

Takuma linked his arms with Mai and pulled her down the stair case. Madoka and Lin soon followed with Martin and the match making devil- I mean Luella hot on their trail leaving the twins alone to them selves. Gene grabbed Naru's hand and bowed.

"Would you care to dance my lovely." Naru looked art Gene mortified. Before he could hit his brother on the head a young woman swept him away to dance.

**With Mai and the Devil I mean Takuma…..hehe**

Takuma was in the middle of twirling Mai around when he heard the clock strike midnight. he looked at the young girl who was laughing and smiling. He pulled her in just as the song finished.

"Mai come with me. I must show you something." Mai looked up at him and smiled. She nodded at Takuma swept her away from the dance room and outside to a large garden. The walked in silence as Mai stared at the garden in awe. Takuma looked at the young girl who resembled too much of his lovely soon to be bride. Well was to be bride.

They made it to the center of the garden. There was a water fall with three tears. On the top tear there was an angle. "Mai." The brunette looked up and gave Takuma a curious smile. He pulled her close to him. He glanced at her lips and pushed his hard onto hers. Mai struggled to get away from him but soon she melted into kiss. Oh how she loved the taste of his lips. They tasted of the champagne he was drinking earlier.

What Mai didn't know was that the male had pulled out a sharp knife. He positioned it right above her back. as he stabbed her a call of her name could be heard then foot steps. Mai fell to the ground in pain and hurt as she watched Lin throw a wooden doll in the air with Anna Simon on it with March 8, 1957. She could faintly see Takuma collapsing as a sprit exited his body. That's all Mai could see before she blacked out from all the bleeding.


End file.
